


The Quest is over

by Where_are_your_heroes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Established Kink, Established Relationship, Intersex Lance (Voltron), Lance is a catboy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slavery mention, Slut Shaming, Top Shiro (Voltron), author has never played d&d and it shows, cuck shiro, cunt word mentioned, pussy slapping, pussy word mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: After years of missions and adventures, our heroes decide to settle down, well specifically two of them.After months of casual flirting and heavy pining of the ninja cat towards a certain paladin, finally rewarded him with the paladin responding to his moves and they began their not so conventional relationship,Or, Gyro and Pike decide to raise a family.Much smut ensues!
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 32





	The Quest is over

**Author's Note:**

> This is funny  
> I started a "one shot" about werewolf Keith fucking Lance, and then it got longer and longer  
> and I grew up desperated so I started to look into my drafts to dump my horny word trash in it.
> 
> Maybe you will notice the first part of the fic the redactions is kind of odd, I started like 2 years ago, the other half is the most recent part I finished. So I apologize for the odd wording.
> 
> anyway
> 
> This is very very horny, probably the most horny I've ever wrote but possibly the werewolf Keith fic is going to beat it(?) who knows :3 
> 
> happy reading

After years of missions and adventures, our heroes decide to settle down, well specifically two of them.

After months of casual flirting and heavy pining of the ninja cat towards a certain paladin, finally rewarded him with the paladin responding to his moves and they began their _not so conventional_ relationship, and you see.

When you are in a quest, killing monsters, fighting goblins, entering abandoned castles, it’s hard to find time for intimacy. 

The group arrives in a town and decides to split so Gyro and Pike stay to look for the camp so their friends can go to buy food and healing potions.

The paladin notices the young cat thief is fidgening more than usual, his lover is worried but before he can ask something the younger male finally speaks.

“Gyro, what do you think of forming a family?”

Gyro opens his eyes so wide his brows almost touch his hair line.

“ahhh I would like, yes, I think, why all of the sudden this question?” Gyro clumsily splurts.

The cat-like man sits with his legs crossed, his ears twitching with anticipation “I… I told you about my heats right?” Gyro’s face turns crimson after the mention of the heats “yes, you told me Block helped you with some small spells for birth control and that stuff” the incomfort creeping through the paladin’s words.

“So you see, I’ve been thinking on, maybe, take a break from the adventures and settle down, my next heat will be on two months and” pike’s ear gets down in a so cute way Shiro wants to touch them with his hands but holds back knowing this is not the moment “I would, really really want you.. to be.. my mate, and together raise a family”

Pike closes his eyes, expecting words of rejection, maybe an excuse _“You know I can’t, I haven’t avenged my master”_ but the words never come, he opens an eye, and sees the most kind and heartwarming smile from Shiro. He touches his face and closes the gap between their faces in a sweet and chaste kiss.

“I would love to have a family with you”

\--

So this brings us here, the paladin and the thief found a nice cabin in a calm forest, no monsters, no witches nearby, there were enough deers and ducks to hunt, and a town not too far away. 

When they first told they comrades about their decision to settle down and form a family, everyone were so supportive, to their surprise many of them expressed their desire to take a break, to see their families or just to take a well deserve rest, walking and looking for adventures while carrying a heavy armour and weapons was so much tiring that you can imagine.

So Block helped the couple to put some protective spells on their cabin, the rest of them helped repair a few issues or collecting provisions, Keitho and his wolf explored all the forest looking for possibles threats but they didn’t find anything aside from some wild pigs, they took one down and Block cooked it for dinner.

Pike was beyond happy, jumping here and there through all the cabin, decorating and collecting flowers, making jokes, the paladin felt his heart flutter looking at his lover so content.

At the end of the day everyone slept on the first floor of the cabin, feeling stuffed after eating the wild pig. Valayun and Pike made a lot of pillows so everyone slept in a big pile of hands and legs, being used to sleep in the wild was like laying down in a cloud.

The next morning was so emotional, everyone cried, Pike and Block locked Meklavar in a bear hug and made her cry too, Keitho gave Gyro an amulet in the shape of the goddess of fertility, it was a tradition for new couples in his tribe, he told Gyro he will go visit his tribe to visit his mom, since she was the tribe leader she couldn’t go more on adventures with Keith but he was excited to she her again and tell her about his new friends and findings.

So, everyone said their goodbyes and promised to send letters or messages to stay in contact to reunite and start new adventures..

Valayun convoked a flying dragon and everyone except the paladin and the cat thief jumped on. The dragon took flight and their comrades started waving at them until there were no more sight of them.

Gyro and Pike shared a look, feeling both nervous and excited for their new life.

They took a very domestic routine very fast, either exploring to collect wild vegetables or collecting water from the river nearby, Gyro cutting logs for the fire while Pike took interest in knitting small blankets, the size to cover a baby.

And so on, until a day the ex paladin noticed his lover more touchy than usual, rubbing his cheeks, hugging him from behind, or tackling him for kisses.

“Woaa are you ok? you are so handsy lately” that didn’t stop pike from rubbing his cheek on Gyro’s neck, purring in content “I think my heat will be soon” More rubbing and then pike was licking Shiro’s cheek.

“Ok, do we have everything covered, right?” the cat started nodding frantickly not stopping his touchy play.

“Ahhh sorry, it’s just I start to feel so gibberish, and knowing we are going to share a heat together makes me feel so excited and … horny”, the paladin took a hold on the other narrow waist bringing him down on a pile of fur skin they will use to cover on winter. That seems to ease for a moment the hormonal rush of Pike, he just laying on top of Gyro, waving his tail in languid movements, the gentle sun of evening peeking from the windows. The ex-paladin starts to stroke pike’s hair, taking his hair band from his head, the action causing the thief cat shaking his ears up and down like a cat, making his soft hair fall on his forehead, giving him a childish and softer look to his face.

Gyro is enamored, there’s no doubt, he starts to rub the marks on pike’s cheeks and to move aside the strands on pike’s forehead, his hair looks much longer without the head band. 

“You look better without the headband” Gyro confesses “I use the headband because I don’t like my hair getting on my eyes when I jump”. Pike just shrugs the question and rubs his head in the space between Gyro’s pec and arm and fills the silence with a loud purr.

They stay comfortable in the silence, until Gyro starts to think about the upcoming Pike’s heat.

“So… how many children do cat people usually have?”

“A litter? hmmmm, well it depends, my mother’s first litter was 5 kittens, and then I was born in her second litter, we were 4 kittens” Pike twitched his ears, having a childhood memory from him and his siblings.

“Can I ask if, it’s ok you and me … have a family? I mean there will not be health issues for you or our..”

“kittens”

“yes our kittens”

“In the past, it was forbidden the relationship between cat people and humans, it was until the war to freedom Altea that cat people were still slaves, the nobles used to have our kind as servitude so that’s why they prohibited the interspecies breeding. But as far as I know there are no health issues for the half breed litters”.

Pike jumped standing on four on top of Shiro “or it’s that you don’t want ...” The former paladin stopped his fear, giving him a kiss. “I love you and I will love our children or kittens, I can’t wait to see the house filled with small versions of you running and jumping and laughing” Shiro pinched pike’s cheek “ouch ouch ouch” Pike responded to the attack liking Shiro’s nose. Both of them laughed and started to ticklish each other until they got tired, not bothering getting up from the fur pile and falling asleep not soon after.

\--

  
  
  


Gyro fluttered his eyes open, he heard muffled sounds coming from somewhere in the room but he didn’t pay much attention until a musky heavy smell hit his nose.

Realizing it was probably Pike’s heat kickin in, he crawls in a mess of blankets and other objects, looking to check on Pike’s first.

Apparently Pike woke up in the middle of the night and started to pill all the blankets and pillows around. It wasn’t hard finding Pike, his long legs kicking in the air and a tail swirling around like a sleepy snake.

Pike was in the middle of a nest of blankets, Gyro forgot Lance went to sleep just in a long shirt with no underwear, but now it was pulled up past his chest, pyke was in his own world, his body laying on some pillows and head throw back, face flushed in red and and the fadest sign of sweat like the morning breeze kissing a flower. Fingers in and out of his sex while with his other hand he was pinching his own nipples.

The sight takes Gyro’s breath away, Pike in a bed of white pillows and some of the pillow feathers lazily flowing around in the sunlight filtering by the windows, like a deity of sex, inviting him to praise his body, to be loved, to be cared, but also offering his body to be used. It made something inside Shiro roar, like an animal instinct, to mark and claim his little kitten, to bend him and make him scream, to make everyone see Pike’s was his and only his. 

When Pike noticed Gyro was watching him, he opened his eyes, pupils blown wide, and mouth parted open in another moan.

“Gyro” Pike sighed in a plea.

Gyro rushed to help his mate, it must be something in Pike’s heat because Gyro suddenly felt drunk, like a rush of dizziness and happiness and need to touch Pike.

“Kitten, let me see.” Gyro’s first thought was to hug Lance, but something in that musky scent pulled Shiro to Lance’s groin, the former paladin took Lance’s thighs his big hands dwarfing his mate’s limbs in size, gently asking for permission to be open, and Lance indulged, he opened his legs, revealing his wet lubed folds and clit, the skin around the labia is a darker brown but his inner folds and clit are a lovely pinkish tone now tainted in red for Pyke's heat endorsing the skin in a rush of arousal, his small penis is standing leaking precum from the slit that mixes in the soaking mess between his legs. 

Gyro was enamoured, his lovely cute kitten’s chest was pulling heavy breaths, perky nipples blushing red from being teased and a glistening cunt ready to be filled.

Pike was watching Gyro with half lidded eyes, waiting for him.

Gyro couldn’t contain anymore and descended his mouth to lick Pike’s plump petals, tasting Lance’s heat and sucking and swirling his tongue around Lance’s clit, making him gasp and mewl in pleasure.

Gyro moved his hands, opening the deliciously fat around Lance’s thigh so he could have better access to the tasteful folds, moving from gentle kisses to the nerve bundle to start sucking earnestly and tasting Pike's heat slick.

Pike caged his legs around Gyro’s head, riding his mouth and fisting with his hands on the pillows, his former adventure companion was sucking from him all his fluids like it was honey. Making Pike was glad they had no neighbours because he screamed when Shiro started to stroke his growth, sending him in strong waves of pleasure.

“Gyro I’m cumming, please” Gyor didn’t care and continued assaulting his sensity nub while thumbing his penis, Pike cursed in Altean when the orgasm hit him, with Gyro head locked between his legs and crying in pleasure, Gyro diligently drinked all the juices flooding from Gyro’s pussy while his tiny cock shot loads of release on his belly.

Gyro stopped, tasting some drops from Pike’s release and spit lingering on his lips.

Pike layed there enjoying the post bliss, sensitive, but his heat was still aching and calling for something to be filled.

Deciding the long shirt was no longer needed, Pike tosses it landing somewhere in the sea of blankets and gets on four, arranging some pillows under his chest to cushion what is about to come.

With shaky legs Pike presents himself, Gyro rakes his eyes on his mate form, his defined back muscles, feline lithe figure decorated by his cat people marks, a set of four darker lines hugging his tiny waist, and the fatty meat of his ass bouncing at each movement, tail pushed aside to show his darker pucker and his pussy dripping slick ready to be mounted.

Gyro made a raincheck to later eat Pike’s ass, but for now he desperately needed to sink in the warm heat of Lance’s insides, he was aching hard all the time and ate Lance’s pussy and now he needs a release.

The former paladin removes his night clothes, hard cock throbbing on his hands.

Holding on Lance's hips and aligning the head on Pyke's pussy, slowly sinking in the heat feeling the thigh passage eagerly sucking him in.

"Quiznak kitten you feel so tight"

Gyro buries all his length giving some experimental thrust, Pyke was down moaning and shaking, fisting the pillows in his hands and rocking his hips back.

Pike’s cunt feels amazing, Gyro rocks back and forth his hips, driving his cock deeper inside, eager to fill the cat ninja with his seed, but basking in the sensation of Pike’s hot walls stretching around his girth.

Pike is under the massive Gyro’s body, crushed by his heat and the weight of his lover, but loving every second of being fucked high, his pussy drenches slick at each thrust and Pike can feel clear as day the wet spot of fluids pooling under his cunt.

But he feels drunk and dizzy, pheromones ragins his insides to be bred. Shiro buries his cock with hard thrust and Pike’s heat drives him to his lowest desires too but something inside Pike tells him they are missing something.

A numb feeling creeps until Pike can’t bear it, trashing on Gyro’s hold.

“Kitten, babe wha..”

The cat ninja doesn't stop trashing and moving and he even lets his cat claws out, hissing in fury. 

Something inside Gyro clicks, a memory of Pike telling him, cat people heat cycles sometimes gets so aggressive because often they have more than one mate to the impregnation of the eggs so that way a litter can have more than one father. So this is why during the heat some cat people bite their mate’s neck to submit them and make them take their seed in order to have more chances to fecundate more than one egg.

Gyro presses his hand to Pike’s low back, holding him still, that just makes Pike’s anger spike, the ninja’s eyes are bursting in fury, and Gyro has no other option but to sink his teeth and mouth to Pike’s exposed neck.

The paladin feels how Pike’s pussy flutters once he buries his teeth to the point the skin breaks and he can taste copper in his mouth, Pike’s mewls and gasp against the pillows, his hips are flush against the floor and Gyro crushes him with his body and his bite, heat finally peaking at the mating bite.

The sudden pleasure floods his insides, Pike’s second orgams hits him, pussy clenching around Gyro’s cock and milking the seed, the paladin rocks one, two times before he can’t bear the thighness around his length and sinks in one final thrust his cock, flooding with his warm semen Pike’s insides. 

The ninja cat just moans and claws the pillows so hard he rips the fabric of the pillows, but he can’t even care, feeling his cunt gushing with slick and pussy clenching, sealing inside the thick cum, the thought of being knocked up drives him even higher in his heat state, almost passing out just from the pleasure spiking it until he can’t bear it.

Both gasp for air, still collapsed on the floor.

After a while, Gyro lifts his weight letting his mate move from the floor, Gyro moves Pike body in concern, worried about he hurted him in the sex drive. But Pike just sighs on his arms, while the cum slips out of his pussy, Gyro moans at the dirty display, swollen red cunt coated in white cum and other fluids, Pike hisses at the cold air kissing his sensitive abused pussy. But Gyro can’t resist and dips his mouth again, it’s so filthy but he loves the musky taste of their mixing fluids and the weak moans from Pike's oversensitive nub. 

Gyro takes a taste, but he’s tired too, so he hugs Pike against him, cuddling for a well deserved rest, the ninja complains about feeling the fluids crust on his hips and belly so Gyro kisses him and goes to look for a clean rag and warm water to clean his mate's body. 

They take the chance to eat something and after an hour another heat wave crushes Pike so they ride Pike’s heat until it finishes after a week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-- 

It had been 5 months after Pike’s heat. After Pike’s heat they didn’t have a certain way to know if Pike got indeed pregnant, without Block’s spells they would have to wait until the first signs would show.

Contrary to popular belief, not everyone has morning sickness when they get pregnant, so it was a surprise when Pike belly started to show, confirming their doubt about if the weird cramps he experienced, plus some mood changes here and there. 

At 4 month there was no doubt, Pike was pregnant, Gyro cried a lot, his master never punished his students for showing his emotions and even encouraged them to express if they felt like it, _“boxing your emotions just leads to explode in a sea or rage”_ he used to say.

So Gyro would cry from happiness from time to time and Pike would cry too from the hormone changes, but they were so happy, not even the clouds could reach how high and giddy they were.

  
  
  


It was a chilly night in October, Gyro was reading one of the books Block sent them, the fire was cracking in the fireplace of their cabin, and Pike got bored reading, so he was laying in the fur skins around the fireplace, eventually he got tired from stretching like the cat he was.

Pike laid on his back and a devilish idea crossed his mind, ears twitching in excitement, so he stood up on four and crawled to where Gyro was reading, letting his long shirt fall from his shoulders.

“Gyrooooo” Pike purred

“Can we please?” Pike batted his eyelashes.

The thing with Pike being pregnant is even thought he was now carrying a proud pregnant belly, that didn't stop in the slightliless his sex drive, if not, it even triggered his hornyness.

And now you see, Pike and Gyro developed this roleplay

Based on their first interaction where Pyke was stealing a treasure he found from inside a cave and Gyro stopped him, they started to roleplay.

More specifically, to roleplay, Gyro caught Pike and "punished him".

Pike had a very healthy masochist side and they loved to explore it, developing this consensual roleplay they mastered with the roll of Pike’s pregnancy and the hornyness it brang. 

Basically they are a loving kinky pair with too much time on their hands to explore each other's boundaries and kinks, to which they created this roleplay, talking everything beforehand, what they liked and what they didn't.

  
  


It took them weeks but they established the rules for their game, mixing Pike’s desire to roleplay and Gyro's kink to see Pike with others. They talked about maybe one day after Pyke gave birth they would look maybe for someone else ..or maybe two or three to indulge in Gyro's cuck fantasy, but for now they were happy like this.

Gyro sighed, but it was just a facade he got bored too, the book he was reading was about healing plants so it was kind of hard to keep the concentration so late in the night in a book with so much information. 

He got up and went to look for the soft ropes Pike’s made for this occasion, starting to tie the restraints around Pike's limbs, spreading his legs in an eagle position, in a way Pike could hold them without getting tired too soon.

Gyro tied up Pyke's hands on top of his head so that way Pyke would be comfortable all the time. 

“You ready kitten” Gyro licked his lips in anticipation.

“Yes”

“Remember, if you want to stop you say…”

“Olkary” Pike was already arching his back and purring roarin inside his chest.

“That's it, now” Gyro kissed Pike's forehead,

"I will punish you kitten”

Pyke loved Gyro's dirty talk, just hearing his dark voice degradaring sent shivers down his spine.

"Seems I found a bad kitten, robbing gold again" Gyro pushed two fingers inside pyke, smearing his digits inside Pike wet pussy

"What is this, are you enjoying this? " Gyro thumbed Pike’s clit, 

"You are soaking, huh?" Bet you want your slutty pussy to be punished right?"

Pike bit his lip.

"What's it, can't heard it"

“Gyro hit me”

"So you want I punish your filthy cunt?" 

Shiro gently slapped Pyke's clit and folds, expertly avoiding Pyke's dick and slapping the cat ninja with his big hand landing on the plump pussy lips.

Pyke loved the pain sting on his genitals, rocking his hips after Gyro's callused hands landed on his clit, at each hit Pyke would moan and ask for more.

Gyro started to rub circles and gently pinch Lance's clit between each slap, making Pyke leak slick even more.

He loved it, electric jolts at each slap against his pussy, Shiro would rubb with his calloused hands on the nerve bundle making Pyke's thighs shake just from pure pleasure.

Gyro would softly increase the roughness of the slaps on each hit.

At first Pyke was shy to ask this, they started out of curiosity, and soon they found Pyke actually loved it, asking Gyro to do it rougher.

At the end Pyke would end squirting on Gyro's hands and dirty words.

"What a little dirty cunt you have, look at you, bred by strays, guess you love being mounted, dozens of strays waiting to take a turn with you" Gyro pinched one of Pyke nipples, teasing the bud and fucking with his digits Pike's cunt, making obscenes noises.

"Mmaybe" 

"What a slutty little kitty" 

"Gyro"

"I bet you loved being filled with cum, your cute little cunt being abused, bet you want I fuck you like this uh?"

Pike nodded

"Would you like me to breed you kitty?"

"Fuck yess"

"Is that soo?" Shiro reapositions Lance so he's on his side with his back to Gyro, pregnant belly weight supported by Lance's extra pillows.

The former paladin loses the belt holding his pants and frees his cock, his cock head seating it against Lance's pussy folds and smearing the slick there in dirty squelchy sounds.

Pike rocks his hips trying to sink the cock inside but missing all the time.

Pike arches his back, he loves being vulnerable, but just with Gyro, sharing their kinks in the safety of their home and relationship makes him feel safer and loved than he ever was.

Gyro is his support, his shoulder, they are equals at each other's eyes, so that's why he felt safe to share his deepest desires with him.

"You are so heavy pregnant with kits and still you crave for more, little cockslut"

"Gyro please" Pike moaned at the humiliation.

"You are so wet kitty, just from me talking, I think the best use for your cunt is to be my cocksleve" 

Finally Gyro pushes his length in, shoving his member inside Pike's little cunt until he bottoms out.

Pulling out and slamming his hips again.

"So sluty Kitty, loves to be abused and ask me to make a mess of him" 

"Nnnhgg Gyro I'm cumming"

Pyke spills from his tiny cock, cunt clenching around Gyro's shaft, Gyro doesn't relents, loves to leave Pyke's pussy sensitive, milking orgasm after orgasm.

Pike gasps while Gyro keeps thrusting in, 

"What's it kitten, you got tired ?" Pike weakly noded "next heat I will take you to the city, put a collar on your neck, and let any one who wants to take a turn on you baby" 

Pyke was blushing furiously, just imagining being collared and naked in front of anyone and being used as hole made his tiny cock twitch in interes and his pussy leak more slick.

"You would like it, kitten? To be a breeding bitch, ready to be filled with cum and pumped with kits again" Pike breath hitch at each thrust and dirty words.

Gyro nuzzles his neck and starts rubbing Pyke's pregnant belly.

"Your hole being used over and over, I will plug your hole so you wouldn't leak anything and bring you home"

"Yess" Pyke whines

He loves it, loves to be filled with Gyro's big cock and being called names.

Gyro fingers find their way to Pike's sensitive nub, and Pyke swears while his pussy clenches, another orgasrm ripping throught his insides, legs shaking and toe fingers curling. 

And finally Gyro snaps his hips, two thrust and he's spilling inside Pyke, heavy loads of cum pumped inside the ninja cat's pussy.

  
  


Gyro lets Pyke's waist, and Pyke collapses all his weight on the pillows, he feels sore and sensitive in a good way, Gyro’s spent cock slips out, leaking all the seed out of Pike's gaping hole.

Gyro holds Pyke thigh high and admires his handy work, white load and slick gushing out from Pyke's cunt. 

\--

  
  


Four years later.

Pike’s litter of 3 girls and 1 boy stands in former position, all the family is standing in front of their house, Pike watches his children with eagle eyes and puffs his chest while Gyro holds his laughter at his mate's display of discipline to their children. They are barely four, adorable chubby cheeks and cat ears peeking out from their hair, one of them is using Pike’s headband and it's so big it slips off his head so the kit wears it more like a scarf instead of a headband, but still the four of them take it seriously standing straight like little soldiers.

Their kits expressed interest in learning the arts of becoming adventurers so Pike jumped at the opportunity to teach them how to follow their mom's steps. 

“So you want to become cat ninjas like your mom, the best cat ninjas that ever existed, never detected, never ….” 

“dad”

Pike theatrical show of skills is interrupted.

“Yes Haru?”

“I want to become a paladin” The small kit raises to the air her toy sword Gyro made from wood for the four of them.

“Yes papa me too” “Me too!” The four kits raise their toy swords at unison like little cat musketeers.

The litter jumps expressing their interest to become a paladin and Pike’s ears deflate.

“Whatt??”

Gyro just bursted in laugh, and the four kits ran to hug him. 

“I want to become a paladin daddy” “Daddy please, pleaseee”.

Pike just covers his face with his hands, disappointed from their children not wanting to share his ninja career.

“Kitten it’s not my…” Gyro tries to explain in the middle of their kits cries to be teached how to be a paladin.

“Silence, I bared these four kits in me, _nine months_ ” Pike emphasizes “and now they betray ME!, I can’t” Pike throws his hands to the air in anger.

Gyro gently takes one of their kits on their arms and goes to his mate's side. 

“Kitten don’t be mad, we can teach them both things so they will become the best paladin ninjas in Altea”

Pike dramatically sniffs some tears back with his cat ears still attached to his skull showing he’s still upset. 

“And maybe we can ask Meklavar and Block to teach them things too, so we can have some time to practice our skills” Gyro winks and Pike immediately catches Gyro’s plan, ears perking in excitement.

No surprise after they sent their litter to have some teaching vacations with their comrades the pair announces they are expecting another litter.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> ahhh  
> maybe, just maybe, I will fuse this idea with again King Shiro but now with Pike and Wewewolf Keith and my trade mark "breeding bench" because, there is not enough breeding bench content. wtf someone must make something about this.
> 
> (by the way I'm working to finish Keith werewolf fic, it's like 15k and it's not even the half ahhh I just wanted to write werewolf filthy smut and it back fired to me.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the typos guys, I'm shy asking for beta readers, but if you are willing to be my beta you can comment and I can give you my twitter account in case you are interested in being my beta, just heads up I usually write smut.


End file.
